yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Milisa Istigar
sample-4964b3576396f6d880d388532b6d5a42.jpg "Ready or not, here I come..." Nicknames Malicious Sign Birthday: November 10 Scorpio Zodiac sign scorpio by yuhon-d39jra3.jpg Scorpio Strength Keywords: - Loyal - Passionate - Resourceful - Observant - Dynamic Scorpio Weakness Keywords: - Jealous - Obsessive - Suspicious - Manipulative - Unyielding Behavior/Personality Milisa is not one to jump into the fire, she would rather stand back and watch others get burned first to see the outcome. An observer, she is curious with the behavior of people who are not normal. Why and how they function...She isn't very expressive or shows when she is upset nor when she is happy it is kind of hard to read her emotions as it is rare when the girl shows them unless she is fighting. All Milisa finds interest in is the supernatural and science along with how the two share a connection with one another. She isn't anti-social in fact she knows what it takes to meet and befriend people but most of the time they find her too odd and she gives off a sort of eerie vibe that warns people not to be alone with her at night. tumblr_nmvdf02AhZ1qm1t1bo1_500.gif Appearance 4c5dae339dc486b70539dfa6d976d496.png tumblr_nmmfmqHMFa1tuadjoo4_1280.jpg sample-cda63d6be42c72a005e58325ad84a9c6.jpg e078079a7a6ed08ba1a50e9aa7cfe178.png 45d4cc84d045ba16c3c1b45318a4c57a.png 3adf2c5f2b378cd3bcef31a2860ffacc.png 90d0ee26c0f6581711daa415e473382f.png 0423bc3e5a84b1c2f7dbb143da167718.jpg Milisa is 5' 8", with long locks of blackish purple, one purple eye and the other a deep red and a fair complexion though if one were to see ALL of her they’d notice…she’d change skin tone in certain areas…for good reason. Most of her limbs no longer belonged to her but of other women she has taken from who have recently passed away. Wearing her nursing uniform of a short skirt that barely reached past full thighs, a pink blouse and a nurses apron wrapped around her waist, the obvious stitches and scars are exposed all along her legs when she wasn’t wearing her white stockings and nurses slippers. Everything else is covered by her clothes…but there were more. So much more...She never has any other expression but dead pan or blank but every once in a while when something gets her curious you can see an interested light in them. She rarely ever smiles or raises her voice so she walks around with a calm demeanor. Then there are the times when she is fighting...when your demise is coming she will grace you with a spine tingling smile and narrowed eyes... Allignment A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. tumblr_nn2rixGr0s1qm1t1bo1_500.gif Depersonalization Disorder Common descriptions of symptoms from sufferers include feeling disconnected from one's physicality or body, feeling detached from one's own thoughts or emotions, feeling as if one is disconnected from the reality of one's self, and a sense of feeling as if one is dreaming or in a dreamlike state. In some cases, a person may feel an inability to accept their reflection as their own, or they may even have out-of-body experiences. The disorder can also be described as suffering from recurrent episodes of surreal experiences, which may in some cases be reminiscent of panic attacks. Individuals who experience depersonalization can feel divorced from their own personal physicality by sensing their body sensations, feelings, emotions and behaviors as not belonging to the same person or identity. Also, a recognition of self breaks down (hence the name). Depersonalization can result in very high anxiety levels, which can intensify these perceptions even further. Because Milisa no longer has most of her original parts she was born with, she loses a piece of herself with every operation and surgery she under goes. Her legs, her arms, some of her organs and even one of her eyes do not belong to her. Looking in the mirror, sometimes she can forget who is looking back and further damages her ego and persona. She can not accept the person in front of her because most of it isn't her to begin with. tumblr_nn879v8v3Y1txj8weo1_500.gif 49be7b52d792d698a3e2f26f878cc441.png sample-1bd3a2759e198476fd11f4b2dd5b1d91.jpg District Kasihana City District 2 tumblr_ng15reyUJv1spc8suo4_540.png Occuptation Surgeons Nurse at a hospital Organ harvester for the black market Self proclaimed scientist Relationship "You look so pretty when you beg...please, keep going..." Single singlestll.gif Chi Form and Base Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku(霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike tumblr_nnfb9yIMJ41u832pmo1_500.gif Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. tumblr_mmreey7mKy1qbvovho1_500.gif Fighting Style and Weapon Base style Zanjutsu: "Art of the sword, Cutting Technique" a type of swordsmanship made from Kendo used only with a special type of blade people with her type of ability can manipulate. With her spirtual chi she can place her aura in to the blade to make it lethal, one of her main attacks is the Senmaioroshi or thousand-page slice. This attack is all about speed and swiftness, giving out a multitude of cuts and slashes seemingly at once to cut the victim in to pieces. tumblr_lsur3cqmEb1qbq4v6o1_500.gif tumblr_muhc5wAyHn1spm9sko1_400.gif Flow of battle: Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. Custom Sword: Surgical Scissors Milisas sword was created by her own hand, it is a giant blade in the shape and form of a pair of surgical scissors, even opening like one as well. The blade is light weight steel for more mobility yet reinforced to handle strong resistance with thin edges for ultimatate sharpness. The weapon is taller than she is but she handles it well, using her agility for her thousand page slice attack. tumblr_njfe9hqqGx1unp3upo3_500.gif tumblr_nep3qeTmZ61qj5jqso1_500.png Abilities Shinigami Effect Milisa has invented a special serum from two different powders mixed together to create a "Zombie" from a person who is still alive. She practiced this formula by studying on Haitian Vodou, which popularly described that Vodou is not simply a religion, but rather, an experience that ties both body and soul together. The concept of tying that exists in Haitian religious culture is derived from the Kongolese tradition of kanga (the practice of tying one's soul to something tangible). The serum induced a 'death-like' state because of tetrodotoxin (TTX), its key ingredient. Tetrodotoxin is the same lethal toxin found in the Japanese delicacy fugu, or pufferfish. At near-lethal doses (LD50= 5-8µg/kg), it can leave a person in a state of near-death for several days, while the person continues to be conscious. The second powder, composed of dissociatives like datura, put the person in a zombie-like state where they seem to have no will of their own. Using her spiritual energy she creates a telepathic connection because they are in a coma type state they are JUST enough on the verge of death it is like communicating with the deceased which allows her to speak in their mind and give them their orders to follow mindlessly. l5tPe98.gif 'It's a wrap!! (Mummification) ' Using long amounts of bandage wraps, she uses them to bind and trap an opponent in to place, the fabric made of stronger material than your basic wraps you find in the hospital, she custom created the adhesive to be ten times powerful with the more a person struggles the tighter and harder the material squeezes. Milisa uses this technique until the opponent is completely wrapped up from head to toe or fully immobilized, her Senmaioroshi or thousand page slice usually accompanies this move as a finisher, slicing the victim up into ribbons. komedi_1431227797446_227.gif 'Frankenstein Complex ' Because of Milisas Peak human durability she is difficult to put down, she can endure insane amounts of pain and resistance towards it as well. With that being said she isn't immortal and damage is done to her just like any other the only difference is once shes sucumb to her wounds there is a way for her to continue on even after she damages her body beyond healing....she takes the parts of others, mostly recently deceased people and replaces useless organs and limbs with new ones surgically putting them in or attaching them to their proper place. Milisa has replaced her arms, legs, one of her eyes and some organs by harvesting them from the dead who would no longer be needing it. Using her mental chi to connect the nerves so that the brain sends the messages to the foreign limbs enables her to transition it and make them work on their own. The same is said for the organs, using her knowledge in both the spiritual and the scientific to give them a jump start and function properly. With this method she is riddled in scars and stitches some faded over time while others still fresh and healing. If her body does not accept the new limb/organ it will not work the way its supposed to and will even refect it forcing her to find another specimen more compatible. sample-18456a2c28b75670e8fa359c7d74b539.jpg milfrn.jpg Peak Human System 'Peak Human Agility ' User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. tumblr_naixxvQ1b01rovatgo1_400.gif tumblr_na3s1bGJzW1s4qvrdo1_500.gif 'Peak Human Durability ' The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. tumblr_n9r7ysDUxf1rbrys3o1_500.gif Malicious (Under Construction) 89eafc1a0a6d70112983ff29cf022bf2.jpg ea588c4724c28eb73e83c1d779b22d38.jpg sample-de2920f7fb5fb326b91924f2547e5d3b.jpg 643c728a73c2d9460453b568a9c198d7.jpg e46baeef23fe3dd17a216c9f06508034.png a673bc04beb9c3c2aab14951237d3d22.jpg Milisa has taken the identity of a super villain known as Malicious. Working beside Herbert as his personal guard and helper on his dream of destroying all omega gene users. She doesn't much care for the side of evil or good simply doing what she is told to aid in her companion until he is satisfied with whatever carnage the boy seeks. Keeping her identity secret is rather important considering she works in a government building doing other illegal things to begin with. Her powers aren't exactly powers but skill and abilities of a sword user with either a katana or a custom sword in the shape of scissors with deadly steel of her own creation. (More will be added soon) Biography Milisa is an intelligent strange child of supernatural wonders. She does experiments on others if only to study them...she is known for her torture methods and though there is only a handful of people who have seen a much darker side of her....a twisted and gorey side that people only hear rumors about but have never for themselves witnessed. When one believes in science but see the dead...well no good comes out of it for their psyche. Her parents were both sucessful business people, all they knew was money and sucess, Milisa was given no time of day by her biological parents and was raised by nannys most of her life until she was sent off to boarding school at 7 years of age. She doesn't see much of her family nor does she really care to...that is just how they are. As a child, a busted pipe almost drowned her when she was trapped in the basement of the boarding school she was in when some of the girls locked her in as a cruel joke...thankfully the custodian opened the door the last second when he heard her cries and rescued her though she took in a lot of water. Nothing happened to her until the age of 13 when she was now in middle school at another fancy academy, she admitted to a boy she liked him...but most of her life she was considered a freak or just creepy because she had no friends, came off with weird vibes and didn't say much....the boy was appauled she would confess and told her right then and there on the roof. "No one likes you! You'd be better off dead!" Seconds later he pushes her off the edge and she goes plumeting down...... goMlXsb.gif She hits the floor hard....but she lives. Her head does crack and she spends the next couple of months in the hospital recovering but much to the surprise of the doctors she suffered no severe head trauma though she at first thought it must have been a mistake, there was indeed something wrong! She could hear things, see things....spirits, ghosts...she could see them all...they'd come to her and tell her stories of their time in the living. When she returns to school, the students only became more distant from her, calling her a witch for being able to survive such a fall, poking fun saying she jumped on her own for the attention....the boy who did the assault never got in trouble and after a week of him taunting her about it she finally snapped. This lonliness, the cruel ways of the children and their whispers...her parents never being around and the boy she once loved causing her demise...yes, something snapped. She invited the boy back up to the roof and he came if only to laugh at her for even thinking about confessing to him again but there was something different about her. She smiled wickedly and approached him, a gleam in her eye and a menacing aura glowing around her form. "I should thank you...it's because of you I finally see the truth..." The boy would continue to back up, cautiously. "So....let me return the favor." She whispered and when he was on the edge....she pushed him. tumblr_mmn6auz3NK1qk32b5o2_500.gif No one was able to prove it was her but they knew...they all knew the truth. She finished highschool early, too intelligent for the school system and entered university to become a surgeon. She would have finished within a couple of years but people began to disappear from campus only to be discovered a few miles out from the campus in pieces. No one could prove it was her but they witheld her chance of graduating and instead she moved to another university, changed her name and became a nurse instead. Old habits die hard though as Milisa entered in to the black market selling organs and body parts often doing the collecting of such pieces from live specimens. One day she messed with the wrong victim, a yakuza boss who did not take kindly to his kidneys almost being taken...she had been set up. Someone had put a hit on her and she fell in to a trap. The kind of information she knew was sensitive and so the yakuza tortured her to get it but she remained deligent. No one really knows the real story...how she got out if someone helped her or not but the boss and some of his men to this day still haven't been found. She's around though...living in an empty apartment complex in district 2. No one goes in that haunted place though. Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC